Fairy Blood
by AntarPrince
Summary: - Finn shows up unexpectedly, after missing for 2 yrs [AU, Trueblood XO, Vampires, Dark themes, Blood, Sex and Drug use]


Rating - R/NC-17

Pairing - Kurt/Finn Kurt/Puck

Disclaimer - Glee, and True blood and any other recognizable fandoms do not belong to me but are the sole property of Fox and HBO yadda yadda yadda. We all know this by now.

Spoiler - Everything, to be safe

Summary - Finn shows up unexpectedly, after missing for 2 yrs.

Warnings: AU, dark themes, various kinks, Drug use, probably more

Authors Note: So, this is a fic that I wrote ages ago and for some reason or other never posted. It occurs to me that some may find it in poor taste given Cory Monteth's death. If it bothers you and you cannot differentiate between Character and actor, move on.

 **To my FF.N Readers, Given the fandoms involved Explicit content will be redacted**

* * *

The fluorescent lighting overhead made the halls dim and dreary as they walked through the halls of McKinley High School. It's sort of eerie, Finn decided privately - way different then he remembered it in the light of day. Of course, it had been two whole years since he had set foot in McKinley at all. "I still don't understand why we have to do this," he complained quietly to the smaller pale boy that walked a half a step ahead of him. He had never intended to leave the school No, but after two years he was just starting to become accustomed to his life as it was now; then all a sudden he suddenly finds himself enrolled in G.E.D. classes in the evenings. Granted, he liked it better than the hustle and bustle, and the drama associated with High school, but that didn't mean he understood why he had to do it, and honestly, people still made him edgy. "You could have done anything you wanted," he informs the other boy plaintively. "You could have been a Sheriff - Hell, you could have been King, but instead you decide to go to High School?!"

Finn clearly thought he was insane, but the other boy just laughed melodiously - a soft tinkling sound - rolling his eyes at the same time, as if he'd explained the concept to the Tall boy a dozen times. "Your faith in my abilities is flattering," he said kindly and continued. "You are only nineteen Finn; you should finish your schooling." He informed the boy plainly, sounding like every teacher the boy had ever heard, drilling the importance of an education into the young minds of the students. "Tell me, what good is a King who sits locked in his mansions and Castles, surrounded by his guard and inaccessible to the people," he asked. The question was obviously rhetorical, as the slighter boy carries on, heedless of whatever reply might have been forthcoming. "If we really want people to accept us, to learn their opinions unbiasedly, like we say we do, what better way than to mingle - to walk amongst them, and at the same time, show them our intent?"

The lanky teen's brow furrowed rather delightfully in his diminutive companion's opinion as he thought over what he had been told. He wasn't too sure what unbiasedly meant, but he thought it might have been a good thing, and the rest of it did make sense to him. "I get it, but Lima Ohio," he asked incredulously. "There have to be better options: Boston, New York, LA, even Texas." The boy reasoned soundly, naming off places that he would clearly rather be. "Besides," he pressed childishly. "I thought that once we met, I would finally get out of this town."

The statement successfully extricated another laugh from the smaller of the two; although, that was not its purpose. "Oh, quite the opposite actually. If you want to know how people will react to something, then you go to the place where the thing, whatever that thing is, is least common." He educated Finn, pleased that the boy seemed to be absorbing what he was being told. "Still, you can rest assured, I have no intention of remaining here any longer the necessary," he placated his statuesque accomplice with a tone of distaste.

Finn released a silent sigh of relief upon hearing that announcement. Like many his age, his worst fear was being stuck there in that tiny town and never doing anything with his life - becoming what he and his friends had dubbed a Lima Loser. It may not have been exactly like he'd planned to do it, but he'd managed it, he had gotten out of Lima and made something of himself, become something better, no matter what anybody said! Sure, there were things that he missed; it wasn't all bad just like his life now wasn't perfect, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Finn?!" A surprised voice called out to them as they rounded the corner, down the hall from the classroom set aside for the use of the G.E.D. students. "Finn Hudson?"

The voice asked again, and Finn stiffened as their eyes locked on a rather tantalizingly Herculean Form. The smaller boys licked his lips hungrily as he watched the Olive-skinned man approach. The soft rumble to his right made his lips turn up into a smirk. "Are you jealous," he asked the teen teasingly, not taking his eyes of the mohawked man.

Finn scoffed at the notion. The petite teen always insisted that Finn had some sort of unresolved attraction to him. Finn just stopped responding to the boys baiting, and that only made the other boys smirk widen, but before either could comment, the man was upon them. "Finn, you ass-hat. where have you been?!" He asked brazenly, moving to brush the other boy aside in his haste to embrace the taller. "You Mom's gone-"

Whatever it was that the third man had intended to say was short-lived. In the blink of an eye, Finn's towering figure had shifted position, standing in front of him, his eyes blazing. "Don't Touch Him!" Finn snarled as his fist closed around the mohawked man's throat and driving him back into the lockers and away from the smaller boy.

The locker gave a familiar clang and the distinct grinding of metal being bent and reshaped as the brawny boy impacted it, like that tooth grinding sound people hear during a high-speed car accident. There would be a nice dent there when he stood up. "What the Fuck, Hudson!" He choked out, eyes bulging in surprise despite his anger. He would have yelled if not for the lack of oxygen.

"What in God's name is going on out here," a distinctly feminine voice screeched, making two of the boys' wince at the volume. Her heels clicked intimidatingly on the tile floor as she marched toward them; her pointed nose, upon which sat thick-rimmed bifocals and angular cheekbones, with her hair done up in a tight bun - it all made you want to say, 'Yes Mistress'...

"I don't know what this is all about," she continued stiffly. "This is not High school. You are adults, and if you cannot conduct yourselves as such then you are excused."

The unnamed boy, who until that point had remained stoically silent though out the entire exchange raised an incredulous brow. The brunette giant was strangling the mohawked man, and this woman chooses to comment on their decorum? He personally wondered about the woman's priorities, if not her mental state. Still, it's best he put a stop to this before it got out of hand, he sighed quietly but didn't miss the way the lofty boy's ears perked attentively. He would have smiled if the situation were less volatile. "Mien Sohn..."

He called softly, a heavy, well-practiced accent coloring his tone. The phrase was obviously an endearment of some kind, because Finn's face lit up, anger draining from his features. "He was greeting you," the boy's tone is light and calming, the sort of tone one might use to soothe a feral animal. As he spoke he moved forward closing the distance between himself and the tall teen, placing a dainty hand on the boy's forearm. "He means no harm."

The statement was the same of the one before it, gentle and reassuring; yet Finn stiffened ever so slightly as if hearing a message that only he understood - like the smaller boy was giving him an order. Finn frowned, clearly hesitant, and the other boy's eyes darkened. "Finn..." The single word laden with a warning. Finn seemed to hesitate still, inwardly struggling with himself before finally complying, his fingers loosening their hold on the other boy's neck. "Gutter Junge..." The other boy uttered encouragingly, as the dark-skinned man batted his hand away from his neck and scrambled clear of the tallest boy, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

"What the fuck, man!" The mohawked party exclaimed indignantly, right hand unconsciously reaching up to massage his abused larynx. It would probably bruise, he guessed. Finn was scarily serious just then, he had an iron hold on him. He had known Finn a lot of years and he had never seen the other boy so angry. He winced as his back seemed to twinge in agreement - that was going to bruise. Wherever Finn had been for the last two years hadn't hampered his neglected skills as a quarterback; the guy was a fucking bulldozer!

However, his question, as it was had gone obviously unheeded. Finns entire focus had shifted to the smaller boy, his eyes almost lost in the other boy. He had closed the short distance between them, his hands ghosting over the younger boy's form, almost as if to reassure himself that his friend was there. He watched transfixed by the odd spectacle. Finn seemed almost as if he were afraid, which confused the muscular teen; because he didn't seem afraid of him. No, he knew the skinny teen wasn't afraid of Him, five minutes ago he looked ready to rip his head off; and the frightening thing was, he almost believed he would have if not for the other boy's intervention - Finn Hudson would have killed his best friend. The realization made him shiver.

No, he thought as he watched the bizarrely intimate scene in front of him. Finn seemed almost as if he were afraid of himself, which was surreal. What had happened to his friend in two years to make him fear himself like he obviously did? He couldn't hear what the tiny boy said to the Giant, but his entire body seemed to relax as the boy reached up to cup the boy's cheek; the significant height difference meant that the boy should have had to stretch to accomplish this feat, but the lofty teen eagerly stooped lower to accommodate the feminine boy. He seemed to lean into the touch; it reminded the muscled teen oddly of a cat.

The spell that seemed to have been weaved around the two boys was dispelled when the effeminate boy extricated himself from Finn. He stepped away, turning his attention to the two onlookers, but remained well within touching distance of the now calmer boy. "Forgive my friend," he asserted apologetically but offered no explanation. "If you would be so kind as to give us a moment?"

Despite its inquisitive inflection, it was not a request, something the teacher seemed to understand as well, as she geared up to protest. The smaller boys head whipped to the left, like a serpent spotting its prey and captured her gaze. "Go back to the classroom, we will meet you there in a moment!"

It only lasted literally as long as it took to speak the words, but the mohawked boy's stomach twisted, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. It was as if a deadly stillness had set over the hall, and ice was dumped over his spine. Just as soon as it had settled it passed, and some warmth seemed to seep back into his surroundings. Ms. McClellan, the teacher had gone stiff. She looked as if she wanted to argue, but her mouth wouldn't comply with the brain's commands, and so lividly she turned around and marched away.

The other boy's body was at odds with itself, but unlike Ms. McClellan, he knew the exact cause of it. He knew that he should be afraid, that he should turn and walk away. He'd seen enough horror movies to know that he should, yet the adrenaline flooding his system made kept him standing there brimming with excitement. He never thought he'd meet one of them, not here in Lima! He looked back at his friend, suddenly speechless, eyes shining with comprehension. He was jolted back to awareness by a throat clearing pointedly. "Ah!" he jumped. "Class, yeah - Later dude..." he leered at Finn pointedly as he jogged down the hall.

"Yeah later..." Finn agreed, palming the back of his neck in a gesture of awkwardness as his friend disappeared into the classroom. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

He hung his head pathetically - ashamed - even as the dainty boy wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. Finn's excessive height made the position awkward, but despite the other boy's lacking statue, Finn seemed to melt into his embrace. "I understand," he said as if he were talking to an apologetic toddler, resting his head against Finn's chest. "You're still learning to cope; now you need to identify what made you react that way so that you can learn to control it."

A few minutes later, once Finn was sure that he had collected himself, he extricated himself from the other boy's grasp, with a shuttered breath. His features carefully schooled, he turned and strode off into the classroom, the other boy following behind, smirking.

The mahogany haired boy's expression fell and his nose wrinkled disdainfully before he even passed the threshold. The walls were crudely white-washed sender-block; whoever had done the work obviously wasn't too concerned about quality, and the fluorescent glare off the surface made his eyes throb. Not to mention the hideously green carpeting. When was the last time the building had been renovated, they still had a chalkboard! Due to the late hour, the Air conditioning had already been shut off, making the room stuffy and Humid in the early summer heat.

He strode up to the desk where Ms. McClellan was seated, watching them closely as if the woman were just looking for an excuse to throw the two boys out. The boy just smiled at her winningly as he took the cheap plastic pen from its place on the clipboard, and signed his name to the sign in sheet with an elegant flourish. Finn followed his example, signing his name in rushed block-print as the boy took his seat in one of the Horrifyingly tiny desks, as Ms. McClellan came up, placing five paper test booklets down on his desk, along with an answer sheet that was full of tiny white bubbles, numbered one to twenty-five, under five different subject headings: Math, Language, Reading, Science, and social studies. "This is an unofficial practice test to gauge your placement," she said stiffly as she handed over a calculator and two wooden pencils. The whole thing was very practiced and official. "Take as long as you need," she said handing the same materials to Finn as he sat at the desk next to me. He fidgeted, looking very uncomfortable in the front row.

It was eleven-thirty, three hours later when they finally completed the test. In all fairness, the slighter boy had finished it sometime earlier but had elected to wait on his companion. So instead. he had used the extra hour to look over his answers; it had been some time since he had done any real math work after all and used his spare time to discreetly observe his surroundings. He found himself pleasantly surprised. He had expected that after Finn's admittedly unintended spectacle to hear whispers and speculation of all kinds, but of the fifteen bodies in the room - whose number he noticed fluctuated as the night went on - most conducted themselves quite professional. The exception to this being Ms. McClellan, who wasn't unprofessional, but she kept eyeballing the two of them and referring to him as an ungodly perversion; and he would simply look up and smile at her before returning to his work.

When it became clear that Finn was finished, the boy stood gracefully and strode out of the room after returning his materials to Ms. McClellan's desk and seeing Finn do so as well. From what he had gathered from his brief exposure to the woman he doubted she would grade them unbiasedly, but he had dealt with narrow people like her many times.

The attractive lad involved in the earlier confrontation with Finn was loitering near the entrance as they approached it, intent to leave. He was leaning against the locker, arms crossed, making his biceps' and pectoral bulge teasingly in contrast to the tight tee shirt he wore. It was plain that the boy intended to speak to them. He'd expected as much. For his part, the auburn-haired boy had to admit, he wasn't exceedingly obvious, but he'd known it was inevitable when he had returned with Finn to the little town, and he had felt the man's eyes burning into his back for two hours.

The brunette was obviously curious, and his excitement was overwhelming despite the near disaster earlier that night. It was an encouraging sign, the pale boy shrugged. He had told Finn that he wanted to see the people's reactions. He looked up to Finn in askance; it was his decision, the Mohawked teen had been his friend.

When Finn gave an awkward nod in answer he slowed his approach, waiting for the dark-skinned boy to initiate contact. "So, do ya wanna tell me what that was about Hudson?" The boy asked aggressively. The Smaller boy smirked; however, as he watched the boy push himself off the locker, moving away from the effeminate boy. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Finn's laugh was awkward and clearly very forced when he responded. "Yeah... um sorry about that," he said looking at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck like he didn't know what to say. "...I still have issues with people," He justified himself. "Ya know?"

The trio stood in silence for a moment. After it became obvious that Finn didn't intend to elaborate, the brawny boy changed tactics. "Do you plan to introduce me to your boyfriend there Hudson?"

The man obviously meant it as a joke, if the smirk he wore was any indication, but Finn either missed it, or brushed it off. The short boy just smirked smugly in retaliation. "Oh yeah, course!" Finn said rushed, seeming to remember his manners. "This is Kurt," he said waving at the small fem-boy. "Kurt, this is Puck - we grew up together," he continued.

The guy - "Puck" apparently - Kurt thought it was some childhood nickname, raised an eyebrow detecting a hint of pride as Finn introduced the short boy. "So, you speak German." He said looking to Kurt, fishing for information.

It wasn't a question and that amused Kurt. "I do," he confessed simply. "I spent some time there in my younger years - my mother was German." Kurt grinned, deciding to play with the man a little. It was only fair after all. "Sie sprechen die Muttersprache?" He asked heavily.

Pucks face scrunched up in thought. He looked a tad suspicious, but he brushed that off after a moment. "Nein," he admitted with a shy grin - Kurt thought it made him look handsome. "Only a little, my Bubbeh insisted." Kurt Smiled as understanding came to him, and offered his hand to the Jewish boy. Puck eyed the hand for a second, then looked at Finn, afraid to provoke the standoffish boy, but finally took it, smiling in return.

Finn watched the interaction, clearly at a loss, and so logically changed the subject. "So," he said in a tone that was enthusiastic, but he was clearly bored. "What have you been up to?" He was curious why Puck was there. The last he had seen of his friend, he had just joined Glee club. That obviously wasn't the case anymore.

It sounded so simple like they were talking about the weather. Never mind that Finn had been gone for two years. "Yeah, a lot changed after you left." Pucks face grew stormy like he didn't know whether to be pissed or not, but then a grin split his face and he seemed to light up like the sun. "I'm a Dad!" He pulled out his Cell phone and made to show them a picture he'd snapped - a little Blond girl of about two years playing in the park, a shirtless Puck holding her, spinning her around as she giggles joyously.

Pucks face seemed to fall. "After you disappeared Quinn was scared and heartbroken..." He put his phone away. "We didn't know what to think!" He justified, his tone accusatory. He wasn't sure who he was accusing though.

It took Finn a minute to grasp what he was being told, before his mouth formed into a little O, of understanding, and all just waited for a reaction; although, Kurt looked none too concerned. Finn knew that he should be angry; Quinn had been his Girlfriend and even though Puck was a known womanizer. the other boy was also his best Friend - there were Rules! That part of his life; however, was long over and he knew that. Looking back at Puck, he said the only thing that he could think to say - "Muzzle Off!"

Kurt and puck looked at each other for a second, both dead silent, and suddenly they both burst out in laughter. When the boy asked them, what was so funny, they set off in renewed gales. Finally, it was Kurt who answered, collecting himself. "Finn Sweetie," he said merrily. "I think you mean Mosltov."

With the Tension broken, the trio spent a little while talking good natured, as the two friends acclimated after so long apart. Finally, Puck said his farewell's. "I have to get home, it's great to see you Finn, Kurt," He said politely. At the Threshold, he turned back to Finn, expression serious. "You should see your mother..."

Finn hesitated, looking scared and guilty, before releasing a heavy sigh. "I will," he conceded.

Puck Nodded encouragingly before turning and making his way to the parking lot. Kurt and Finn followed suite, the latter somewhat somber as they reached a Black navigator with tinted windows. "Are you hungry?" Kurt asked quietly as Finn reached to open the passenger door without a thought as if he'd always done so. "We'll stop off for a bit before seeing your mother," he said when Finn nodded silently. "It will be better that way."


End file.
